


Harry/Lucius Vignettes

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the idea of Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy having sex is one of the hottest things imaginable.  This story will be a series of drabbles of Lucius and Harry together.  Each chapter will be a different drabble and they probably won't be connected, just a series of vignettes.  I have a very kinky imagination so be warned.  If you are squeamish hit the back button!  I will put them in all kinds of circumstances doing all kinds of things.  I like things like dub-con, bondage, control/loss of control, mpreg, creature fic, animalistic behavior, knotting/heat, oral sex, anal sex... the list is long and I don't think I can remember everything I need to warn about.  I probably won't write any rape fics because I don't find that particularly sexy and I want this to be about Lucius and Harry being incredibly hot together.  Harry will be an adult (18 or over) in all of these vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's Fantasy

Lucius Malfoy is such an arrogant sod. My encounters with him over the years have been brief but intense. I can see in those stormy grey eyes all the passion that he refuses to show otherwise. Icy is good word to describe him: icy blond hair, icy expression on his face. Except for those stormy grey eyes. He holds himself straight as a board all of the time and I ponder if he wears a corset to achieve that. Picturing him in a corset makes me hard enough to cut diamonds. I can see him on his knees, back straight, his torso wrapped in black satin and lace, pink nipples peaking over the top, wrists bound at the small of his back. I stand in front of him, unbutton my trousers and pull my cock out and rub the head across those full pink lips, making them shiny with pre-come. He sticks out the tip of his tongue to taste it. I run the tips of my fingers across his jaw and then through all that silky hair to back of his head. My cock parts those shiny lips and I hold his head in place as I start fucking his mouth. My cock is heavy on his tongue and I feel him relax his throat as I slide all the way in. I slide out and I feel that tongue brush the underside. He looks debauched, lips swollen, fire in his eyes. I quickly push back in and he whimpers as I slide down his throat. His mouth is wet, warm and he sucks me like his life depends on it. I start to come, pull out and the drops go all over his face. He sticks his tongue out to try to capture them…  
I gasp as I come, lean my forehead against the tiles and let the water rush over me as I wonder if the reality of being with Lucius will be as scorching hot as my fantasies.


	2. Harry in Control

There were butterflies in my stomach as I knocked on the door. I truly didn’t know what to expect from the situation or Potter. I had never submitted, considering it beneath my dignity, my station in life. His house elf answered the door and led me to the library where Potter stood by the fireplace. The elf popped away and Potter smiled at me. He was bloody gorgeous. I couldn’t believe I had not noticed it before then. He was as tall as I was. He wore shimmering black dragon hide trousers and a loose fitting white shirt was tucked into the waist. The trousers fit him like a second skin and showed off muscular thighs and a delectable arse. 

My mouth went dry as Potter walked towards me. He moved gracefully like a big cat and the expression on his face made me think I was his prey. He stood before me, placing a hand on either side of my head, his thumbs gently caressing my cheek bones. Brilliant green eyes met mine. 

“You’ve always been in control haven’t you, Lucius? How happy have you been? Have you come away from your encounters feeling…satisfied?”

The instant he had touched me I became rock hard. He reached and with the back of his hand gently brushed my length through the layers of my clothing. I tried to close my eyes so he wouldn’t see I had no defense against his touch, his words of truth but he demanded I open them saying there should be no secrets between us. He opened the placket of my trousers and gently ran his fingers over the length of my cock. He was teasing me and I wanted so much more. I groaned.

“Please!” I couldn’t believe Potter could so easily reduce me to begging.

A faint whisper and my hands were bound behind my back. He wrapped one arm around my shoulders and with the other he eased my trousers down my thighs. Cool air hit my bare skin and I felt him run his large warm hand over my arse. He pulled me to him so my head lay on his shoulder and his thigh was between mine. I tried to rub against him desperate for friction but he held me still. 

“Don’t move.” 

I nodded, panting softly trying to calm myself. He held me in place as I calmed down. The next thing I new he was softly caressing between my cheeks with fingers dripping with warm oil. He used just enough pressure to tease me. I gasped when he ran one of his fingers across my entrance and pressed lightly. I groaned when that finger breached me. I had no idea this felt so good. He slowly rubbed in and out exploring as he went. Soon he added another finger and another. When he finally touched *that* spot I was unable to stop myself from crying out. He still wouldn’t let me move and I realized it was his intention that I only come from his touch inside me. I was a whimpering, sobbing mess as he explored adding more pressure as the minutes went by. 

“Come for me, Lucius” he gently whispered, soft lips touching my ear. With a sharp intake of breathe I stiffened and came, ashamed and exhilarated that he had so much control over my body. Wrapping his arms around me to hold me steady, he Apparated us to his bedroom.


End file.
